Question: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Ashley sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$9$ for every new subscriber she signs up. Ashley also earns a $$22$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions she sells. If Ashley wants to earn at least $$91$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions she needs to sell?
To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Ashley will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Ashley wants to make at least $$91$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $91$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $91$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $9 + $22 \geq $91$ $ x \cdot $9 \geq $91 - $22 $ $ x \cdot $9 \geq $69 $ $x \geq \dfrac{69}{9} \approx 7.67$ Since Ashley cannot sell parts of subscriptions, we round $7.67$ up to $8$ Ashley must sell at least 8 subscriptions this week.